<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All the mistakes I've Made by D_D_Darkwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594266">All the mistakes I've Made</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_D_Darkwriter/pseuds/D_D_Darkwriter'>D_D_Darkwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chemical influence, Graphic Description, Hormone influence, Incest, M/M, No Beta, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Triggers, other warnings I cannot remember that may get me in trouble....</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_D_Darkwriter/pseuds/D_D_Darkwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick gets Morty into some unintentional trouble during one of their adventures. His mistake and lack of caring end up coming back on not only himself, but Morty as well. Through the use of some alien chemical substances, Morty finds himself in a situation that will forever ruin him and his grandfather. *Trigger warning Rape! Non/Con</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morty/Rick, rick/morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All the mistakes I've Made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: So many mistakes I’ve made<br/>
Rating: R (18 and above)<br/>
Chapter: One shot<br/>
Category: Rick and Morty (show/comic verse)<br/>
Pairing: MortyXRick<br/>
Universe: Morty and Rick C-173<br/>
Episode: Morty’s mind blowers episode (based off of)<br/>
WARNING: Triggers galor. Rape. Noncon. Male to male. Incest. Forced. Chemical influence. Trigger warning. Angst. Not intended for immature audience. Turn back if any of the above mentioned has even slightly worried you. This is not for you. You have been warned. No beta.<br/>
Summary: Rick gets Morty into some unintentional trouble during one of their adventures. His mistake and lack of caring end up coming back on not only himself, but Morty as well. Through the use of some alien chemical substances, Morty finds himself in a situation that will forever ruin him and his grandfather. *Trigger warning Rape! Non/Con</p><p>Enjoy</p><p>“Awe Rick, I-I don’t feel good about this latest tri-trip ya know?” Morty’s hand was rubbing at a bruised temple. His vision was blurring slightly, and he could not seem to focus on the two different silhouettes of his grandfather. His body was throbbing with a dull pain, all of sorts seeming to start at his head. </p><p>Rick’s free hand shot into the air as his other hand set down the small sack onto his work bench. “I- I can’t win with you? Ya- burp- know?” His eyes caught Morty’s for a second before he narrowed them, “Wh-what? You didn’t like the part where tha-that tentacle was rubbing over your lips?” His face turned away as he produced a small flask and took a sip, “Or-Orrahh the part where your hand was full-on fisting what I am hoping was a-a-bur-breast?” The way the flask slammed down on the table made the bench shake with tension. Morty took a step back, his skin crawling at his grandpa’s words. </p><p>“You-you’re an ass Rick. You-you’re the one who pushed me into her-” Morty was cut off by the older man suddenly. </p><p>“You’re- urp- hoping it’s a female! How-how do you know? That species could have been multi-sexual, hermaphrodites, shit, or just horny!” The older man gave a scoff. “If-if you’re going to stay here, why don’t yo-you make yourself useful by -burghhh- cleaning these seeds.” Rick moved his hand back over the sack, but Morty was already glaring at him, turning away. The older man’s face was red and his hands were shaking as they continued to brandish the small flask of alcohol. </p><p>“D-do it yourself Rick.” Was Morty’s only response as he left the room, not really bothering to look back at Rick. He was positive he could hear the way Rick gave an indignant snort and then the sound of hard feet hitting the cement floor. </p><p>Morty turned the handle of the door and pushed through it, making sure that when he closed it, it swung shut with a rather loud thud. Once the door was shut, he felt his stomach churn and his vision blur slightly. He felt shaken, as if he were being consumed by a fog. ‘Oh man…’ Morty thought to himself, wondering if he should go back into the room to tell Rick of his symptoms. His eyes shut momentarily as he dug his nails into the wall and gently pushed himself off of it. He nervously bit his bottom lip as he slumped slightly, clutching his stomach with his free hand. Even if he did go back into the room, it wasn’t like Rick was likely to give a shit about his pain or whatever was happening to him. </p><p>He felt a small cramp in his chest as he thought about the incident on the alien planet. The way Rick had -pushed- him into the blob tittied-tentacle being as soon as the older man had seen what he had traveled to the planet for. The small fingernail sized brown seeds seemed more important than Morty at the time, and if Rick had intended for the teen to feel that way, he had succeeded. </p><p>Morty could not remember the words his grandpa had shouted at him, he just remembered seeing the bush, and Rick’s hand violently pushing him. Morty had landed against the dry being, which instantly locked him in place using two tentacles. The creature felt gentle yet caused Morty to kick and struggle. He didn’t want to die. He wasn’t sure if Rick knew the creature was dangerous or not, but having his frame gripped so tightly was causing friction. </p><p>The creature had six total round bumps with delicate looking nipples that were rubbing against Morty’s body. They were soft, and in Morty’s struggle, he had grabbed one and started to tug on it, “Rick- Rick help!” He had screamed. He was stopped by a slickened tentacle that had pushed into his mouth. </p><p>Morty’s teenage mind wanted to run through ideas about how sexual the situation was, however, his instinct of being in trouble outweighed the precious ideas. He thought maybe the tentacle would worm its way into his body and engulf him, causing his body to explode into a puddle. He was terrified that this would be his end, and that he was going to choke on this disgusting appendage. </p><p>His eyes were tearing up as he desperately clawed at the tender skin-fleshed monster that held him. He coughed as he felt something close to the consistency of Vaseline start to fill his mouth. He was forced to swallow it, the thickness seeming to get stuck in his throat. It felt almost heavy as it made it’s way into his stomach. His gagging forced bile to force it’s way up, meeting head on with the tentacle. His eyes were burning from the sensations and he gave another violent wiggling fit to get out of that grip.</p><p>It was a second later he felt warmth on the outside of his body, the tentacle removing itself and then his knees reaching the ground. He gasped and wildly looked around at the being. It’s body had gone limp and was oozing a blue gel everywhere. Morty could tell in an instant that Rick had shot it a few times. </p><p>“Sorry to ruin your-burp- fun time.” Rick had said from somewhere behind him. Morty felt his stomach churn as he began to throw up. He tasted what could maybe be considered a fruity- tangy taste in his mouth. He heaved and thought he momentarily felt a hand along his back. His eyes were leaking with fresh tears as he tried to wipe at his mouth and take in air. He looked at the creature that was dying in front of him, it’s body slightly twitching. </p><p>“Come on Morty.” Rick’s tone was annoyed sounding. </p><p>Morty took in a few more gasps of air as he got to his feet, wiping away anymore slick. “If- if you could have shot it, wh-why not just do it to begin with? Why risk my life Rick?” Morty’s tone was angry sounding. </p><p>Rick only tossed the sack into the ship and cast a non-surprised look at Morty, “What can I say, I- urp- wanted to see what would happen.” He got into the ship and gave another half-annoyed glance at Morty. “Get in.” Were his only other words he shot at the teen. Morty had glared angrily at the older man as he made his way to the ship, his body aching slightly.</p><p>Morty pulled his hand away from the wall. He shook his head to get rid of the days’ events out of his mind. “Ask him for help- huh- as if.” He muttered out, giving one last glance at the door before heading to the kitchen. He felt a shiver that ran up his spine and tugged at his heart from simply thinking about how cold his grandpa really was towards him.</p><p>Morty grabbed a glass of water and glanced at the clock. It was almost midnight. Rick always brought him home at odd hours. The older man never gave a care to what Morty might be doing the next day, or if he were actually doing good in school. He shook his head as he turned to look at the fridge. He debated for a moment on if he should eat something. He decided against it in favor of a shower and then going to bed. ‘Tomorrow I’ll feel better, I’m sure.’ Morty thought to himself. </p><p>His shower was mostly relaxing, the quiet of the room was comforting atop the hot water that rolled down his body. His limbs felt heavy and he was sure that as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was going to fall right to sleep. Maybe once he was asleep, he could think about something, anything better than his current life and how he nearly died from being deepthroated by a tentacle. </p><p>Morty however, did not fall right to sleep. Instead, he rolled around in his bed feeling waves of nausea and heat. </p><p>His eyes were burning and his skin was tingling. He could hear his blood pumping. He shook under his bed sheets. “What the hell is wrong with me?” He ground out between gritted teeth. ‘Somethings not right.’ He thought. He turned over in his head, his eyes wide as he looked at anything around his rooms on the walls. He tried hard to count imaginary things, he tried to think about calming things.<br/>
Nothing seemed to be relaxing his heated body and his racing heart. </p><p>His eyes snapped closed and Morty’s fingers gripped tightly at his sheets. ‘This isn’t right.’ He could -feel- his blood raging inside of himself, making him sick. ‘I need help- I have to ask him for help.’ Morty’s legs pushed him out of bed and then begrudgingly left his room. </p><p>He only wore his boxers, nothing more. His skin was wet from sweat and his hair was a mess. ‘I have to get to Rick.’ Morty was thinking as his heart began to race. Every surface that Morty’s skin touched on his walk sent odd shivers throughout his body. The house was silent and there seemed to be an odd sense of peace in the air. All except for Morty. For his body, it was as if his skin were screaming and his head was buzzing. </p><p>His legs were wobbly and his hands were shaking. He was panting when he reached the kitchen. His hand hovered over the doorknob to the garage. Morty felt a clawing against his back, as if something were ghosting over his flesh. There was the faintest of voices that Morty thought he could hear past the door, as if someone were having a hushed conversation. His hand was shaking as he held the handle. He was nervous about what was happening to his body. </p><p>Then a smell hit him. It was the sweetest smell he had ever come across. Something that captured Morty in an instant. It was wrapping around his senses and calling to him. </p><p>His hand gripped tightly on the knob and then pushed the door open. He stood, panting in the doorway. The racing at his heart threatened to block out any sound. His skin, crawling over heated and wet, threatened to keep him from feeling anything other than the pain it was causing in that moment. Morty’s head buzzed at the sensation of his stomach, churning as if hungry for something. </p><p>Morty’s eyes could see the flask, tipped over and abandoned on Rick’s work bench. He could see some of the seeds they had gathered crushed up and scattered as if half hazard being experimented on.<br/>
Morty’s body drew him closer to the seeds, as if maybe that was what the smell was coming from. Once he was close enough to him, his brain seemed to yell at him that the seeds weren’t what he needed…He needed something else…that the smell was somewhere else. </p><p>His hands clenched as his gaze ran over the small room, looking for Rick. ‘Not here-‘ his mind screamed, ‘I’m worried.’ Morty thought, the burning sensation growing. ‘Where’s Rick?’ He thought. </p><p>The smell wafted to him again and this time his gaze moved down to the latch in the floor. ‘You’re down there.’ Morty thought wildly, moving to the door and opening it with a firm grasp. There was a part of him that felt angry, hurt almost that Rick was not in his chair drinking, not in his sight. Morty couldn’t justify the anger though, he could not talk to himself about ‘why’ he cared that his grandpa was in his subterranean basement. </p><p>The second the small door opened, Morty took in a deep breath of that sweet aroma. His body forced him to jump down into the dimly lit room. He felt no pain as his feet collided with the ground, his body stumbling only momentarily. His hands were shaking, and his eyes were burning as they darted around the room. His head and body hurt, and he was so damned hot. </p><p>It only took him a second to see where Rick was, half leaning over a table, his face red and his lips parted. The only clothing on his body being his shirt and pants. He looked like he was having a hard time with something in his own stomach with the way he was leaning over. Morty took a shuffled step forward, his eyes unable to leave his grandpa.</p><p>“M-Morty? Uh- bu-buddy, now’s not a good time.” Rick was gasping out, his voice shaking as if he were struggling with something. The gasp that Rick let out as he clutched his stomach only forced Morty to draw nearer. </p><p>“Rick, I’m scared.” Morty said, his voice shrill and nervous sounding. He could feel some of the burning leaving his body as he got closer to Rick. “I-I don’t know what’s wro-wrong with me.” His eyes moved over Rick. Morty’s lips were dry and he was sure that he was licking at them to help moisten them. His breathing was coming out in pants, and he felt his body straighten up as if he needed to be stronger for Rick right now. ‘What’s going on…’ His mind raced.</p><p>“Di-Did you eat the seeds?” Rick stammered out, a hand moving to run through his hair. He was sweating and his skin was flushed. Morty could see the way that his collar bone was tipped with sweat. Rick’s sleeves were rolled up as if the older man were trying to further cool himself down. </p><p>Morty was almost touching Rick. He could smell that sweet smell rushing over him. His eyes saw Rick fully, “You don’t look too good Rick.” Morty breathed out, his hands shaky as he tried to draw in a few breaths. That aroma was still overpowering his senses. </p><p>Rick tried to stand up straighter. The older man taking a wobbly step back and away from Morty. “Listen Mor-burp-ty, I had some of those seeds. Th-they’re supposed to be a goo-ood high. I- I can’t control my body right now. You- you need to get out of here.” Mort’s body was shivering at the anxiety in Rick’s voice. There was something that was yelling to Morty to approach the older man and put his hands on him in any way. </p><p>“Ah- ah geeze Rick, you smell so good.” Morty moved forward, a wave of heat hitting him again and compelling him towards the older man. It was as if his body were suddenly moving on it’s own. His own body forcing him to take action even though he was not sure he should. What could Morty possibly do to help a man who was almost a God? </p><p>Rick’s hand was firm against Morty’s bare chest, “You little shit- I said get out of here.” Rick’s voice was angry sounding, yet Morty felt a soothing rush come over him. It was as if Rick’s hand held some sort of calming weight that Morty needed more of.</p><p>“I-I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Morty grabbed Rick’s hand and tightened his grip. He pulled the older man harder so that he was forced to lean down, “Rick?” Morty stared into his grandpa’s eyes.<br/>
He felt Rick thrash suddenly, ripping his arm from his grasp. He fell down, his back hitting a table and rattling the contents from the force. Morty followed him down, coming down hard onto his knees between Rick’s sprawled legs. His nose took in a deep breath. That sweet smell was calming him. It was like taking medicine. His skin stopped tingling, his heart stopped racing, his mind cleared up. All seemed to go back to normal besides the sudden, intense weight that suddenly took over. His blood wasn’t boiling, no, it was pooling over. It danced to his groin and Morty felt a new wave of unease wash over himself. He stared at Rick’s eyes, knowing full well that there was panic in them.</p><p>“I-It’s like an aphrodisiac Mor-burp-ty. I didn’t know the- the seeds would do this.” Rick raised his hands to put them on Morty’s shoulders. “Jesus Morty, y-you have to get ahold of yourself. You God damned horny little mo-monster!” Rick was using his full force to try and push him off, Morty knew this because he could feel it. </p><p>Something was keeping his body firm though, or maybe Rick’s was suddenly weaker. Morty found a hand slowly landing on Rick’s hip, the older man suddenly shifting and becoming ridged. Mort’s fingers moved on their own. They went under the fabric and tentatively touched skin. The skin felt cool and refreshing. The teens’ body heated again, and Morty felt his dick jump through it’s confines. </p><p>He bit his tongue hard enough to draw blood. For a brief moment he pulled away from Rick’s body, the older man taking in a deep breath as if relieved. “You have to fight this Morty. You- you gotta fight the urge to fuck your grandpa-“ There was a sarcastic bitterness to his tone, and Morty knew that was classic Rick trying to make light of a very intense situation. </p><p>“I fucking want to Rick. I- I don’t know how to stop-“ Morty pulled away, trying hard not to rush back towards that gorgeous smell. What the fuck was his body thinking? Why would he ever be sexually attracted to an old man, even under the influence of a drugged up plant? </p><p>“I’ll knock you out. I gotta kn-burp-ock you out. Then I’ll get us an antidote. I- I just need some time.” Rick was trying to move his legs away from Morty. There was a sudden tenseness that consumed Morty, as if his very heart was being held tightly.</p><p>Morty felt Rick’s knee brush against his side. He immediately put his hand on Rick’s knee. His grip was tight. “I-I don’t understand. I didn’t eat any seeds Rick, I didn’t even touch them.” There was panic in his tone, and he was positive his eyes were filled with worry. The teen was well aware of the way he was pulling at his grandpa. The way his cock was growing unbearably hard, and the way that he was feeling the compelling urge to bury his dick in a body. He was shaking and he knew he was frantic as he tried to will himself to stop.</p><p>There was a pause on Rick’s face before he narrowed his eyes, “The- then it was the damn boob monster Morty! I’m te- burp- elling you, you gotta fight this urge.” His hands once more placed themselves on Morty’s chest. </p><p>Morty felt his skin crawling again. “It feels like I’m dying Rick.” His voice sounded broken, almost lost. His grip tightened on Rick’s knee before he felt the man take his free leg and give him a hard, sturdy kick. </p><p>Morty was pushed back, his blood momentarily boiling before he could register the way Rick was scrambling to his feet, reaching onto his table for something. </p><p>Morty’s mind was foggy for a second as he saw Rick standing over him, both hands on what was most likely a wooden bat. “It’s gonna be fine ya’ little shit.” Rick said, his face still flushed while he was panting. Morty tried to move his hand, and just barely managed to take the brunt of the hit with his arm. If a bone was broken, he didn’t feel it. The only sensation Morty felt was an initial pain from being struck, but unknowingly managing to grab at the bat, and gather a strong hold on it. His grip was steel tight, his head swimming with anger. His nails dug into it, and with a force Morty didn’t even know he had, he wrenched the bat away from Rick. </p><p>“Fuck.” Rick’s voice was like a whisper. His face was covered in worry, and Morty could tell the older man was tired. </p><p>“Rick…” Morty growled out, and he was well aware he was no longer in control. He had nothing he could do to satiate himself beside what this alien urge was telling him he must do. </p><p>Morty grabbed onto Rick’s shirt and yanked him, using his smaller frame to center his balance and launch Rick painfully to the floor. His eyes watched his grandpa put up two arms, as if to stop him again. Morty simply moved to straddle him, dropping his full weight onto the older man’s stomach. He balled his hands into fists and although his grandpa had his hands up, he easily punched through, and landed two powerful punches to Rick’s face. </p><p>A third hit drew blood from Rick’s nose, a fourth took it from his mouth. The pain from being hit with the bat was ebbing away, now bringing back that sweet aroma. Morty was shaking. He was overall terrified. His hands were trembling as they reached down and grasped Rick’s head. He pulled his grandpa’s head up, his body seeming to steady as he drew his own face closer to Rick’s. Something in his mind was yelling at Rick to finally submit to him, to just roll over and offer himself up willingly.</p><p>Rick’s eyes locked on his, and he was scowling even as he was covered in blood. Morty rested his forehead against Rick’s, his eyes boring into him. His voice was shaky, “I’m so scared Rick.” His voice was low and he knew the tears would start soon. His face was getting hotter again. </p><p>Rick moved a hand up to clasp onto Morty’s arm, “I-I know M-Morty.” That was the response ringing in his ears as he crashed his lips onto the older man’s.</p><p>He drew his tongue out to move over Rick’s whisky-soaked ones, the taste and smell contradicting that of the sweet aroma wafting up from every pore of his grandpa. </p><p>Rick was still trying weakly to push him off, to keep his lips sealed shut from Morty’s sloppy mouth. He was trying to twist his head to get away. </p><p>Morty broke away with gritted teeth and frustration, ‘He’s better at fighting this off. He’s always been better.’ His mind was racing and his hands were moving firmly over Rick’s chest. He clawed at the sweater, violently tugging at the collar until he felt it give. He tore it from Rick’s body, which he was positive hurt Rick, though he could see him desperately trying to keep quiet, as if his mind were already considering a way out of their situation. </p><p>Morty’s mouth moved to bite at Rick, the taller man’s body being strained by the weight of the teen. He dug his teeth down onto Rick’s collar bone, the older man taking in a sharp breath of air. A hand was placed on one of his shoulders, “Sto-op.” A voice said, but Morty could barely hear it over his own voice yelling in his head. </p><p>“This is going to ruin us-‘ Morty thought, his tongue dancing over the flesh as he began to suck the area. ‘But he needs to be broken-‘ Another rampant thought barged in, probably one responsible for his lack of control. </p><p>‘He needs me to fuck him.’ Morty screamed at his own thoughts. He balled his hands into fists as they forced their way down Rick’s body. </p><p>They tugged at Rick’s pants, loosening the belt and pushing them down. Rick’s body was twisting as if trying to make the task more difficult. Morty felt his head press into Rick’s chest, a hand moving up in order to reach for whatever hair he could grab. Tugging Rick’s head back earned a gasp. The sound involuntarily caused Morty’s lower half to pulse further. </p><p>“Fuck.” Rick gasped again, Morty having bit down on the side of his neck while finally managing to use a hand to wrap around Rick’s hardened dick.</p><p>“Yo-you’re just as hard a- as I am Rick. You’re- you’re fucking sick.” Morty breathed out, his stomach fluttering as his heart raced with adrenaline. “You’re enjoying this.” Morty once again bit down on the bruised area, sucking violently as he felt the dampness of his cheek brush against the stubble of Rick’s face. </p><p>“Yo-you little prick, I- I-urp-I’m under the same shit you are! You- You’re in fu-fucking trouble-“ Morty moved the hand holding Rick’s head violently back again. It worked in shutting him up. </p><p>Morty pulled away suddenly, his groin growing warmer. He pulled his hands to his own body and pulled himself out of his boxers. He wasn’t as big as Rick, not yet. He was hard though, and the tip of his cock seemed to be weeping for Rick. Morty bit at his lower lip, his breathing hitching as he felt his tears stinging hot against his face. ‘I need to be inside of him,’ that voice screamed out. ‘I need my dick in him, he needs my seed.’ Morty leaned down again, pulling Rick’s pants down further. The older man was gasping, his own cock seeming well glazed with pre-cum. Morty could see by the way Rick was shaking that the man was hearing a rampant voice in his own head. He leaned a hand down and grabbed again onto the cock. His lips hovered over the tip, his eyes glancing up at Rick. </p><p>Rick pushed both hands onto Morty’s head, trying to push him away. “I-I’m so sorry Morty.” Rick’s voice chocked out, and Morty saw the tears stinging at his grandpa’s eyes. Rick’s lips were trembling as his eyes forced themselves to lock on Morty’s, as if he was telling himself that he at least owed Morty that much. </p><p>Morty took Rick into his mouth. He had never done anything like this, however his mind played through the idea of how he would want his own dick sucked, drawing images of how the women in pornos would sloppily lap at the shaft and balls. He chocked momentarily around the organ and even found himself drooling over it. His teeth occasionally grazed against the head of Rick’s cock. He bobbed as he felt himself gag on the organ, willing and praying that maybe this would be it and that screaming voice would quiet down. </p><p>Rick’s hands pulled tightly at Morty’s hair. “Let me do it.” Rick said, his voice a muffled cry. “Please stop Morty.” It was the weakest his grandpa had ever sounded. It was the most frail he had ever indicated he could be. His body was gently pushing at Morty, trying to coax him away. </p><p>Morty allowed Rick the freedom, the feeling the older man put a hand between his boxers and then onto his organ and began pumping. Morty drew his hand up to his mouth and bit down. “Put your mouth on it.” He heard his own voice say around his own hand, his body tensing after it had been said. </p><p>Rick’s mouth was warm, wet and experience. The older man easily took Morty into his mouth and began rolling his tongue around the head of his shaft. Morty closed his eyes and tried to think maybe it was Jessica sucking on him. That it was her red hair that his hand was trying desperately to grasp onto. He could feel his balls tightening as if he were close to a climax. He could also tell he was past looking anything remotely different than a crying, weeping mess. </p><p>	He forced himself deeper into Rick’s mouth, spilling himself inside and giving a small cry of relief. His skin cooled in an instant, his mind felt at ease, and his crying slowed down. His gaze fell to Rick, who was coughing below him on the floor. His grandpa was on his hands and knees, his back heaving and his pants having fallen around his knees. His hard dick was bouncing between his thighs, as if still reminding Morty it was there. </p><p>	Morty’s body lit up again. His cock jumped back to life and he pulled himself away from Rick. ‘It’s not enough.’ He heard that voice whisper in his head. </p><p>	Morty crawled behind his grandpa as the man still threw up. Morty positioned himself behind Rick and quickly pulled at his boxers. He was met with a sudden rush of wiggling and fight. Morty felt his skin crawl in disgust at how excited his body was getting by this. He moved his other arm to wrap around Rick, wanting to keep him in place. </p><p>	Rick tried to pull his hips away, yet was already exposed to the point of Morty being able to center himself at Rick’s tightened entrance. The tip of his cock pushed against Rick’s hole, and Morty felt himself trying to pull back. “Yo-you can’t just push in- you- you’ll rip it.” Rick was stammering, but Morty was well in tuned to the way Rick’s entrance was slickened and seeming to be calling to him with the alluring smell. </p><p>	“You’re practically begging Rick.” Morty could hear himself say, yet wanted to scream protests instead. It was as if the words he has spoken were not his own anymore, but someone else’s. His body bucked forward and was met with almost a too loud yell. He only briefly wondered if anyone could hear Rick yell in pain, his entrance being stretched almost too suddenly. </p><p>The body under him was shaking violently as if this were something Rick simply couldn’t handle. Until Rick gave a small groan, his back arching up and into Morty. Morty looking around Rick to see a small puddle of cum that had emptied out of Rick’s body. Morty felt his dick harden further. His body was on a completely different level than his mind. He couldn’t believe the was balls deep in his own grandfather, let alone that they were both just had an orgasm and were so quick to continue.</p><p>	Rick was panting hard, Morty resting his head against Rick’s shoulder blades, one arm wrapped around him. They were both silent before Rick seemed to speak up, “It’s not gonna end until it fee-fee-urp-ls satisfied. We- We gotta get through the- the ‘mating’ or fucked up sex cycle.” Rick’s voice was on the boarder of breaking, though Morty was positive the man was right. </p><p>	He had felt so good, and normal, once he had cum the first time. Maybe once his body felt empty, he could be done. ‘How will I face you?’ His brain whispered. “I’m going to move then.” His voice said instead. Rick said nothing. The only indication he gave Morty that he had heard was the slightest parting of his legs, as if to give Morty better access. </p><p>	The teen began pumping into him. He felt the warm walls swell against his organ, swallowing him in and making him feel good. He continued a steady, strong pace until Rick pushed himself forward onto his hands and knees again. The position allowed Morty to get in deeper, as well as earned a small, shied groan from Rick. </p><p>	This verbal incentive fueled the horny part of Morty and he grabbed either sides of Rick’s hips and began pumping more steadily and harder into Rick. The older man kept his head down. </p><p>	Morty could tell that this was bad for both of them. He knew this was fucked up. He bit his tongue as he felt a new rush of tears drip down his chin. He pumped into Rick, one hand leaving Rick’s side in order to reach around under his grandpa to take hold of his organ. </p><p>	“M-Morty?” Rick’s tone was a gasped out pant. </p><p>	“I’m- I’m sorry Rick.” Morty spat out, stroking the organ in time to his own thrusts. One of Rick’s hands grasped onto his forearm, as if trying to stop him from pumping the organ. The strangled cry from the older man drove Morty’s thrusts deeper and his grip tighter. </p><p>	He felt Rick’s walls tighten around him and the warm liquid pool over his assaulting hand. Rick’s orgasm caused Morty to give a few more deep, quick thrusts. ‘He will be full…I have to make him full.’ Morty’s mind yelled as he spilled deep within Rick, the older man arching his back and allowing an audible gasp to pass over his lips. </p><p>	Morty pushed in further, feeling the liquid mix into the walls and finely coat his organ within Rick. He was panting hard, his hand still numbly stroking Rick’s organ. Rick’s body was shaking, his thighs spreading out further. Morty leaned his head down, his chest heaving for air. “H- how much more Rick?” Morty asked, his voice choked with worry. </p><p>	“I- I don’t know.” Rick’s voice was soft, and Morty could tell by the way his grandpa’s head was angled down that the man was defeated. </p><p>	Morty began to pull himself out, the sudden feeling of those tight walls once more making him hard. He pushed back into Rick, earning another gasp from the older man. </p><p>	Rick’s head pressed to the floor, his elbows coming together so that his face could burrow between his arms. Morty thrust again, his cock completely re-awakened. </p><p>	Rick’s hips pushed back, this time taking Morty by surprise. He gave a groan and sucked at his lip. His thrusting soon turned into thrusts that caused Rick’s whole body to move forward. Morty could see the way Rick’s knees were rubbing against the ground. His own knees were starting to hurt as well. </p><p>	With all of his strength he removed himself from Rick’s body. His hands yanked at Rick’s hip, “Get up.” Morty said, his voice firm. He didn’t so much as help Rick get up as he forced him to get up. Rick gave a grunt as he was pushed against the table. </p><p>	Morty pushed his palm against Rick’s back, forcing him to lean over the table. </p><p>	Rick didn’t say a word. He simply stood, panting with both hands on the table, his eyes slightly reddened from his short time spent crying. His arms were shaking as Morty realigned himself with Rick’s entrance. He was easily sucked back into the hole. </p><p>	He arched his head back without knowing. He was only faintly still trying to imagine it was Jessica he was pumping into. However, it was ruefully hard at this point to try and think of anyone else’s body he was inside of besides his grandpa’s. </p><p>	He slammed into Rick’s entrance, feeling the other tighten inside as the sudden up pace of the movements. He squeezed his eyes shut, not having a single comment to say aloud, too worried to actually mutter anything. </p><p>	Rick was probably biting his own lip, not being able to add any other remarks about how fucked up all this was. ‘It’s his fault anyway.’ Morty thought, his eyes still closed as he ground his teeth together. </p><p>	His body didn’t pause a bit in it’s pace. ‘He deserves this.’ Morty tried to shake his head, ‘I don’t deserve this.’ Morty was positive he was out of moisture anywhere above his pelvis. He had started to slow in his crying after his second orgasm. Now, it seemed his body was dedicating all the liquids to Rick, determined to fill that entrance with every last ounce of his seeds. </p><p>	Morty slammed again into Rick’s body, hearing the grunt of pain Rick made. He opened his eyes to see that with every thrust, he was sending Rick’s pelvis into the side of the table. There were already bruises forming on one of Rick’s lower hip bones. Morty was unable to stop though. For some reason the sight was sending a signal of excitement to his dick. His balls tightened and with a few more enthusiastic and powerful thrusts, he was once again spilling into Rick’s body. </p><p>	He could only pause for a brief moment, Rick’s body shaking and wobbling under him. “Get out of me.” Rick seemed to growl out. </p><p>	Morty could feel his skin cooling and his head feeling at ease. His blood was still rushing though. He was still hard. ‘One more time.’ The other thought was still screaming at him. </p><p>	It all rushed back as Rick tried to push Morty off. The escape attempted was only triggering Morty’s urge though. He slipped out of Rick in order to spin the older man around. Rick seemed a little confused, but it was soon replaced with anger. He pushed at Morty, but the steel grip was too much. </p><p>	Morty forced Rick back down onto the ground, this time laying Rick on his back. Morty clasped his hands over both of Rick’s shoulders and watched him. He could see the way Rick was heaving, wanting to mentally and physically get away. His eyes were in fact puffy, his face red and his lips parted as a small amount of saliva leaked out. The blush on Rick’s face and chest were almost enough to tell Morty that Rick was going through the same fucked up emotions and urges. The other signs that completed the theory was the way Rick’s body was heated, sending out waves of crushing arousal as they swarmed after Morty. The intense sweet smell was like a beacon, trying desperately to draw Morty, the pray, into it. </p><p>	This was the alien hormones. This wasn’t Rick, it wasn’t Morty. This wasn’t anything other than a sexual stimulant in order to help a dying race go into reproduction. </p><p>	Why could Rick fight everything so well? Why was Morty so weak to impulses? Why was Rick always better than him? </p><p>	Morty ground his teeth together again, moving his hands to push Rick’s legs up and apart. The entrance was leaking, was gaping. Morty could smell that sweet smell. He guided himself to Rick’s hole, wondering if Rick was unknowingly begging him to enter. </p><p>	Rick gave another grunt and moved his hands to cover his face. Morty lowered his head and took flesh between his teeth, grinding it and leaving marks. </p><p>	His trusts were messy and uncoordinated. He could tell his body was getting tired. He was sure this would be the last round. He prayed it would be the last round. </p><p>	‘Make him look.’ That too familiar voice spoke out. Morty reached a hand to begin stroking Rick’s organ again, the other allowing Rick’s leg to fall limp at his side as he used it to pull Rick’s hand away from his face. </p><p>	The look of fresh tears stinging at Rick’s eyes were enticing to Morty. The way Rick looked, completely and unwillingly aroused and consumed in this sinful pleasure forced Morty to even out his pace and thrust agonizingly painful pumps into the older man. “You can’t fight it either. Not completely.” Morty said, though he wished he hadn’t. Rick’s eyes tried to glare up at him. </p><p>	It must have been hard to look tough, with your teen grandson pumping you full of seed. Morty felt that last rush of excitement, of dominance, before slamming against Rick and spilling into him.<br/>
Rick ground his teeth and shut his eyes as he also reached another climax. </p><p>	Morty was heaving as he slumped over onto Rick’s chest. He had his eyes closed and was gasping for air. He didn’t feel anything for a long couple of minutes. His head was consumed in a tranquil mood, his blood was slowly circulating back where it belonged. His skin was tightening like normal against the cold of the room. He was wet. From his hair to his legs, he was sure mostly covered in whatever liquid Rick was producing, as well as his own seed. </p><p>	He could hear Rick’s pounding heart slowly evening out. He could feel the intake of breath as Rick slowly regained control. Morty dared not say anything. It was bad enough that he had to pull his now limp organ out of Rick’s body. There was uncomfortable grunt from Rick, who was seeming to try to push Morty off. </p><p>	Morty pulled himself up, his eyes staring straight at the floor. He could hear Rick quietly trying to move away, dragging his body away from Morty. </p><p>	The teen shoved his dick back into his boxers and made to stand. He fell back down again though, his legs too heavy to support himself. He could feel Rick’s eyes moving over him briefly. He drew his hands up to cover his face. He could feel how tense the situation was. How life changing all this was. </p><p>	“M- Morty.” Rick’s voice was low. Morty could hear Rick moving slowly over to him. The hand on Morty’s shoulder was only there a moment before Morty shook it off. </p><p>	“Th- this is the worst Rick! You- You’ve fucked us up! You’re a goddamned monster Rick!” Morty felt his tears start up again. “How the fuck are we going to change this? How are we- how am -I- going to live with myself?” Morty was trying hard to wipe away his tears. He could make out the saddened look Rick was giving him through blurred vision. </p><p>	There was a pause as Rick shuffled painfully to his desk. “I-I have a way.” Rick muttered out. His hand was moving through the cupboards, his naked body still exposed. </p><p>	Morty saw the bruises, saw the fluid and saw the aftermath of how violent he had been with Rick. He tried to wipe away his tears for good, his sniffles keeping his nose from intaking air. </p><p>	Rick brought out a helmet with a few orbs protruding from it. “Th-This is a back up-urp- one. But it’s still in good working order. I- I can remove this memory.” Rick’s voice was low. His eyes were watching Morty, almost pleading with him. </p><p>	“You- You’re just going to wipe our memories of this? But Rick, how the fuck can this be forgotten about?” </p><p>	Rick’s eyes seemed tired, unwavering. “You don’t ne- need this memory Morty. It’s not right, it’s going to be like it never happened.” He took a few steps towards Morty. </p><p>	Morty scrambled up on shaky legs. He backed away from Rick, raising a hand. He stooped low to pick up the torn pants, only moments later setting them back down in order to retrieve the fallen lab coat that was dropped over a chair. He extended it out to Rick. </p><p>	The older man took it in his grasp and put the coat on. Morty watched him as he grimaced while putting it on. “Let’s get rid of the seeds first, this- this way we won’t have another issue.” </p><p>	“We wont Morty.” Rick said, looking delicately over the helmet. “I’ll make sure neither one of us do something like this again. I’ll make sure the seeds are gone.” </p><p>	Morty rubbed at his arm. “Awe Rick- how are you going to remember-“ Morty looked at his grandpa, “You’re not gonna wipe your memory are you? What the hell Rick? H-How are you going to live like-“ </p><p>	“Someone needs to remember Morty. If I do, then I can make sure I don’t make the mistake again- to make sure this doesn’t ha-happen to you again.” Rick balled his hands into fists after slamming the helmet down over Morty’s head. He then spun around and stumbled over to one of the pull out drawers. He retrieved a bottle full of liquid. Morty assumed it was alcohol by the way Rick was swigging it down. </p><p>	“You can’t Rick.” Morty’s tone was delicate. It was as if he wanted to argue, but had no good statement to make. He did not want to remember this night, and he did not want Rick remembering it either. </p><p>	Rick spun around again, this time much faster. He hurled himself at Morty. The teen maybe had a second to react by putting his hands up. His legs were still wobbly, so with the added force of Rick, he easily fell back down. Rick was pinning him down and using a hand to fumble for a something on the helmet. </p><p>	Morty saw the desperate look Rick sported before slipping completely into darkness. </p><p>There was a brief flash and sensation from what he had experienced with Rick that night, and then it was gone. Only a small trace of worry and the unknown cause of embarrassment and shame seemed to linger in his mind. </p><p>	Another period of darkness and soon enough, Morty felt like he was floating. The feeling gave way to a dream, supporting him in a mist of teenage hormones and imaginations of school with Jessica.<br/>
_</p><p>	Rick caught the back of Morty’s head as the teen fell limp. Rick allowed the machine to do it’s two second work before removing it and standing up on two tired legs. He was quiet, almost too void of any emotion. </p><p>	He pulled the bulb and set it down on the table, red with some black in it. He assumed these colors because red was a mistake he made, black being trauma he had caused. He watched the bulb a moment longer before turning to a work bench. He got a small container of some cleaning gel and dragged a cloth out from a desk. </p><p>	He moved to Morty and gently rubbed the gel soaked cloth over his skin. Every part of it, as if to try and clean Morty’s outside of any sort of evidence of the actions they did. He made sure Morty’s hair was straightened up and that he had dabbed some healing ointment on his eyes and face. He could at least bring the swelling down. </p><p>	As he stood, he caught himself falling and landed next to his table. A single hand gripped the edge to catch himself. He shook himself a bit and grabbed his alcoholic drink. Whiskey from Credulon- 6. It was bitter, but it was amazing at turning his brain to mush. </p><p>	He cleaned himself the best he could. He was only able to get so much of Morty’s cum out of himself to some degree. He would have to force the rest out later. He went to a small locker and entered a code. Within seconds, he was putting on a clean sweater, boxers, pants and socks. </p><p>	Once he tugged his coat back on, he nursed the bottle of booze a moment longer, his gaze watching Morty. It was hard looking at his sleeping form, not to mention what it would be like once Morty was awake. </p><p>	Rick was going to have to act like everything was normal, as if nothing had happened. HE could feel every bruise, every cut, every pained sprain Morty had given him. He was sure his lip was busted and he had to have had a black eye thanks to those punches to the face. Morty had a rather nasty bruised arm from where he had blocked the bat swing, but Rick figured he could just fill in the gaps with a wild story about their adventure on their last mission. </p><p>	Rick set the bottle down and reached into his coat for the portal gun. He pushed a button and instantly the swirling vortex was whirring around. He painfully lifted Morty and cradled him in his arms. </p><p>	They went through the portal and gently landed in Morty’s room. The portal closed and Rick set Morty down in his bed. He positioned him in a comfortable way, and then pulled the sheets up so that Morty would be covered, even if he tossed and turned a little. He then fixed Morty’s hair again and stood up.</p><p>	Rick watched him a few moments longer before quietly leaving the room using the portal gun again. </p><p>	Rick was back alone in his underground lab. He moved to grab the bottle of booze, then the red and black bulb. He squeezed it slightly, as if willing himself to shatter the bulb completely. He took in a breath through and instead slid it into his pocket while having another drink. </p><p>	He used the portal to get to the garage and got together a small collection of crystals, wires and basic smoldering tools. </p><p>	Rick then lazily produce a cube from one his many drawers and a robotic form of himself seemed to build itself. </p><p>	He rummaged around it’s head for a few moments before flipping a switch and turning the robot on. “Hey- ho everyone!” It chimed up.</p><p>	Rick glared at it, “Less happy by 32 percent, work and stay only in this garage. Build droids, and don’t interact out of parameters with any of the family. Stay away from Morty, don’t talk to Jerry.” Rick ordered the bot. He figured it would be pretty easy to monitor. “Ya- ya know if Jerry accid-burp-cidentally hurts himself, don’t utilize safety protocol, and for fucks sake don’t call an ambulance.” </p><p>	“Yeah, okay.” Rick’s bot said, much more annoyed and board sounding than his introduction. The machine turned and moved to the stool by Rick’s work bench. It began toddling with things as Rick had told him. </p><p>	Finally; Rick got into his ship and launched it far into space. He turned off his communications as well as his router, simply for extra precautions. </p><p>	Once he was in darkness, surrounded by burning out, or already dead planets, Rick screamed and cried. He screamed until his voice couldn’t make sound, until he was sure he tasted blood in his throat. He cried until he threw up. He threw up until he was a dry heaving mess. </p><p>	Then he began drinking more. He drank until he forgot how long he had been at it. He forgot why he couldn’t talk, why his throat was burning and why he was in pain, then he drank more. </p><p>	He drank much more until he couldn’t feel the pain in his throat or body. </p><p>	But whenever he finally woke up, he would remember. He had to always remember.</p><p>Ended: 05/13/20 at 10:36pm</p><p>I am hoping to make a few more Rick and Morty stories, based off of the game from some requests that I have gotten recently. Tell me how I did with this though, so I'll know if Rick and Morty is a path I should go down. I'm neither here nor there with it for now...</p><p>Hopefully you'll end up in hell like you deserve, just like me. -D.D.Darkwriter</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>